Yakuza Samurai!
(We open up on a teenage boy with light red hair tied up in a low ponytail. He is practicing with a katana. An older man applauds.) Hideki Nozaki: Wonderful job, Tasuku! You will truly make the Nozaki clan proud. Tasuku Nozaki: Thank you, Father. I promise I will become the best head of our proud yakuza clan when it is mine time. Hideki Nozaki: In fact, I have a sort of...mission...I would like you to spearhead. (He passes Tasuku a photo of the Senju residence.) Hideki Nozaki: Twenty years ago, Akinori Senju found himself in debt with my father, but never paid. He is dead now, committed seppuku like a coward. I would like you to go to this house, and...persuade his younger sister Sayoko to pay the debt for him. Do you understand? Tasuku Nozaki: Of course, Father. (Tasuku is then shown scaling the walls of the residential compound at night. He looks around, This place is huge, how am I supposed to find her? Best guess is the master house, he thought. He enters the master house and sneaks along the walk way around the different rooms. He notices that one of them has the lights on. He preps his katana and busts into the room only to be met with a drop kick from Yoruko Senju, the clan's heiress.) Yoruko Senju: 'Intruder, identify yourself. '''Tasuku Nozaki: '''Why would I need to you're just a little girl- '(Yoruko grabs her naginata and immediately begins to fight it out against Tasuku. They go back and forth for a while and Tasuku attempts to throw Yoruko over only for her to counter it with a back flip. She then runs in, and grabs his arm and used her momentum to throw him into the wall. He struugles to get up but Yoruko points her naginata's bladed end at him.) Tasuku Nozaki: 'I refuse to die by the hands of a Senju, let alone a girl. '(He takes out his tanto and attempts to stab Yoruko only for her to strike him in his gut with the other end of the naginata, knocking him out. Tasuku wakes up to find himself tied up and with the Rebel Hunters standing in front of him along with Yoruko's parents and puchi, Sayako Senju and an angry Minato Shirokiri, heir to the Shirokiri group and Yoruko's boyfriend/fiance.) Yoruko Senju: '''What's the big idea bub? Breaking into a lady's room then losing a fight to her. '''Ruu-chan: '''Ruu! (Yeah! What's the big idea?!) '''Tasuku Nozaki: Your family...you never paid mine the debt. Yoruko Senju: Huh? Ruu-chan: '''Ruu? (What?) '''Tasuku Nozaki: Didn't you know? Your family is in debt to mine. I was simply sent here by Father to collect. It has been far too long. Yoruko Senju: I never learned of a debt. Tasuku Nozaki: I suppose it would be a part of your family history they would attempt to bury. Just like Akinori, the dishonorable coward. Sayako Senju: 'What did you say about my brother?! '''Tasuku Nozaki: '''He's a coward! Choosing to die over an unpaid debt! '''Sayako Senju: '''That was when he realized that he had gotten himself involved with yakuza! '''Nia Troy: '''How much is the debt? '(Tasuku scoffs and chuckles.) Nia Troy: '''What's so funny? '''Tasuku Nozaki: '''It's not money but rather the hand of a Senju heiress in marriage. '''Yoruko Senju: Wait. What? (Tasuku stops laughing.) Tasuku Nozaki: I was surprised too. But considering that my grandfather saved your family's reputation...it is quite deserved. Yoruko Senju: I don't understand. Tasuku Nozaki: Well then. Allow me to tell you the story of Yoshiki Nozaki and Akinori Senju. Akinori was a brave man but he was ruthless when he killed, you could say he was a madman. Worried that word would spread about his mental illness which would make him unfit to inherit the clan, he turned to my family for help. And that's what we did, erased records of his illness saving his reputation and the Senju's. So it was reasonable to have the clan heiress, even if she is second in line, as a bride. But he couldn't bear the thought of giving up his precious sister and thus killed himself like a coward. Sayako Senju: I'm not the heiress anymore. Yoruko is. Yoruko Senju: But I'm already engaged to Minato-kun! Ruu-chan: '''Ruu! (Yeah!) '''Tasuku Nozaki: I don't care. You will marry me one way or another! Yang Hou: What is it with rich Japanese people and arranged marriages? Ife Aeras: What is it rich Japanese people and the Senju clan?! Minato Shirokiri: I won't let you have my girlfriend! You're gonna have to fight me! Tasuku Nozaki: Done! Talia Reflection: Wow! Yoruko two boys fighting over you! The Other Hunters: NOT FUNNY, TALIA! Tasuku Nozaki: Tomorrow. Minato Shirokiri: What?! Tasuku Nozaki: We will meet tomorrow, at my family's residence. Bring a weapon. Minato Shirokiri: I-I was bluffing! Tasuku Nozaki: Too bad for you. We will fight for her hand. (He cuts the binds tying him up and leaves, everyone too stunned to stop him.) (Cut to their house, where Tasuku and his father are sitting at the dining table.) Hideki Nozaki: We will finally earn the debt we are owed! Oh, how wondrous. Tasuku Nozaki: His name is Minato Shirokiri. He can't fight. Should be easy. Hideki Nozaki: Shirokiri...that name takes me back. I was in love with Mito once. (Tasuku drinks some tea.) Tasuku Nozaki: Really? Hideki Nozaki: Ahh, our courtship was brief, but eventful. We drifted apart after two months, but three months after her wedding, Mito showed up at my doorstep with a little baby boy as a present. (Tasuku chokes on his tea, dropping the cup. Realizing that he's fighting his own half brother.) Tasuku Nozaki: I don't care if he he came from the same mother I do. I will take what should be by my right. SHE WILL BE MINE! (At the Senju residence, Minato is freaking out.) Minato Shirokiri: This is bad! I can't fight with a weapon! Jewel Cyprian-Hopebringer: Actually, you can. They told me about how you helped take down Shoji Akemono. I believe you are best suited with kusarigamas and with your mad math skills you're perfect for it. Try it. (Minato tries using the kusarigamas and to his and everyone's surprise he's a natural at it.) Jewel Cyprian-Hopebringer: Those like Tasuku are more suited for close range so long range and angular attacks are difficult for him. We know you can do this. (The camera cuts to the next day at the Nozaki residence. The two boys stand opposite of each other while the Hunters, Fugaku, Hanabi, Noche and Hideki watch. Yoruko bites her nails nervously.) Referee: 'BEGIN! '(Tasuku immediately unsheathes his katana and goes straight for minato who blocks it with his kusarigama's blade.) Tasuku Nozaki: 'So you do know how to fight. This just makes things more interesting. '(They push away from each other and Minato skids back a little. They go back and forth with Tasuku struggling with long range and angular attacks as Jewel predicted and Minato burning through his stamina. Tasuku runs in again and brandishes his katana against Minato's kusarigamas. Minato constantly blocks the hits and took the opportunity to head-butt Tasuku. They both skid back. Takusu looks up angrily while holding onto his head.) Taasuku Nozaki: ''Kisama....*means bastard in Japanese*'' (He runs in angrily and Minato throws the kusarigama chains around the sword and snatches it from Takusu. But he still runs in and tackles Minato to the ground, he pulls out his tanto and attempts to stab him. Minato knees him in the nuts, grabs him by the face and slams him down onto the ground and holds him there using a judo arm lock.) Referee: 'Valid! The winner of this match, Minato Shirokiri! '(Yoruko quickly leaps out of the viewing area and kiss tackles Minato out of pure happiness and relief. They fall to the ground and they laugh a little bit. Tasuku struggles to get up and grits his teeth in anger. He grabs his sword and attempts to stab both of them, much to everyone's shock. But Yoruko roundhouse kicks him away, knocking him out and into a wall.) Noche Severo: 'Nozaki-san. Our agreement with the Shirokiri family still stands, Yoruko and Minato's engagement will not be annulled. Perhaps there is another way for us to repay the debt. '''Hanabi Senju: '''You helped our clan clean up our reputation, so it would be reasonable to help you clean yours up too. Won't you agree. '''Hideki Nozaki: '''I suppose that may be a better option. '(Tasuku just stands there, fists clenched, trembling.) Tasuku Nozaki: *thinking* Don't lose it, don't lose it, don't lose it, don't...don't...don't... (Suddenly, he collapses, sobbing onto the ground. Everyone stares in shock.) Yoruko Senju: I-is he really that bitter about losing?! (Minato slowly walks over to him. Tasuku pushes him away from the ground, still in tears.) Tasuku Nozaki: IT'S NOT FAIR! Minato Shirokiri: What? Tasuku Nozaki: IT'S NOT FAIR THAT YOU GOT BOTH OF THEM! I HAD ONLY ONE! (Minato turns away and goes back to the group. At this point, Tasuku is in hysterics.) Minato Shirokiri: I don't think it's about Yoruko. He mentioned that I had both of something. Unless Yoruko cloned herself or something. Yoruko Senju: I can confirm I didn't. Ife Aeras: What about Ruu-chan? Toni Aeras: I don't think he would want a Puchi, no matter how cute they are. (They stare at Tasuku a little longer.) Toni Aeras: Do...do you think he's okay, Uncle Noche? Noche Severo: ...we should probably call the hospital. Everyone Else: Yeah. (Cut to the waiting room in the hospital. Minato and Yoruko are talking.) Minato Shirokiri: He just...doesn't strike me as the type of person to go into hysterics. He was pretty collected when we met him. Yoruko Senju: Yeah, and what do you have both of? Minato Shirokiri: I have two bowling balls. Does that count? (Hanabi walks up to them, her face grim.) Hanabi Senju: Hideki told me and Noche. It's...kind of sad, to be honest. Minato, Tasuku is your half-brother. (Minato's eyes widen in shock and Yoruko almost faints.) Yoruko Senju: 'So that's what he meant when he said both of them. He meant me and Mito-san. '''Tasuku Nozaki: '''About time you figured that out. '''Minato Shirokiri: '''I...I.. I didn't know...I'm so- '''Tasuku Nozaki: '''YOU TOOK WHAT SHOULD BE MINE! MOTHER AND YORUKO! '''Yoruko Senju: '''Easy there, both of you. Tasuku, I respect your tenacity and resolve but you have to understand, life works in weird ways. I'm very sorry about what happened, you have every right to be upset but that doesn't mean you can find someone new. And just because I'm dating and will eventually marry your half-brother that doesn't mean we can't be friends. Ne, Tasuku-kun. '''Ruu-chan: '''Ruu~(Friend?) '(Tasuku blushes. ''Minato really is lucky to have her as his girlfriend and fiancee, heck it's like their born for each other. But darn it she's so cute!)'' Tasuku Nozaki: 'Un...yeah. I guess we can. Sorry about lashing out earlier. '''Minato Shirokiri: '''It's alright bro. '(Minato smiles at Tasuku and they fist bump and the screen fades black.) Category:Fan Webisodes